


Don't Wanna Lose

by vulpixel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: au where sombra is symmettra's bodyguard and sym is in talon now and they hate each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its rlly sad at first but its gonna be happier in the next chapter pls trust me

"I have a new assignment for you," Reyes hands Sombra a case file.  


She pops it open and skims through the content.  


"You're the only one I trust to get the job done quietly, which is saying a lot."  


"Hey," Sombra snaps, "I accidentally blow up one building, and I never hear the end of it!"  


Reyes laughs, "Well this one is important because she can't die."  


"Who is she?"  


"Satya Vaswani, aka Symmettra," he answers, "You're her body guard."  


"What?" Sombra throws the case on the ground, "I'm a hacker not a body guard!"  


"Consider it probation," Reyes tries to calm her, "It's an easy quiet job. Maybe even a vacation."  


"I don't want vacation," she huffs, "I want to get back out in the field."  


"And you are. Just not the way you want."  


Sombra crosses her arms. "Fine."  


\----  


Sombra meets with her client at a small cafe downtown. The woman sits idly waiting for her to arrive.  


Sombra approaches her, "Satya?"  


The woman looks up. She immediately stands up and glares at her.  


"Aren't you that chatty hacker girl?"  


"Uhhh, yeah?"  


"I specifically asked not to be paired with you," Satya complains, "All the people at Talon and they give me you? I would rather go alone."  


"Ms. Vaswani," Sombra tries to calm her, "Please. We're in public."  


Satya realizes the people staring and sits back down. Sombra follows suit.  


"Listen, amiga," Sombra reasons, "I don't want this either. Just let me get the job done quietly and quickly, okay?  


Satya nods.  


"Now we gotta get out of here and find somewhere safe. We've caused enough trouble here."  


They end up in Satya's apartment. The spacious rooms and clean interior makes Sombra jealous.  


"Nice place," Sombra compliments, "How much does something like this cost?"  


"More than you think," Satya says.  


Sombra nods. She checks out the television, plopping herself on the couch. Her favorite show is on. Satya groans and retreats to her bedroom away from the nuisance.  


"Hey," Sombra yells from the other room, "Get back in here. You're not supposed to leave my sights. For safety."  


"Come in here then," she yells back.  


A moment later, the hacker enters the bedroom. Her eyes go wide.  


"That looks so comfortable!"  


She jumps onto the bed and flops around. Satya shoves her off, but gets grabbed and falls down with her. They pile onto the floor, covered in sheets and pillows.  


"Sombra!" she growls. "Stay out of my room."  


"But I'm doing my job!"  


Satya tries to escape the sheets wrapped around them. Sombra pulls her back in and pins her down.  


"Sombra!"  


She laughs, still not letting her escape. Satya struggles against her.  


"You didn't ask nicely."  


Satya sighs, "Please."  


"Wasn't that easy?" Sombra smiles.  


She pulls at the sheet.  


"I'm stuck."  


"You shouldn't have pulled me off the bed."  


"You shouldn't have pushed me off to begin with!"  


"Get off of me!"  


"I'm stuck, genius!"  


They struggle in the blankets a bit longer before giving up.  


"Well, I'm comfortable," Sombra gives in, "I'll just take a nap. Besides, it will be easier to guard you from here."  


She settles down and closes her eyes. Satya has no choice but to do the same.  


\----  


The next day is not any easier. While they slept, the blankets loosened and freed the women. Sombra wakes up first, oddly enough. Satya is wrapped around her quietly snoring into her shoulder.  


"Good morning, princesa," she wakes her.  


Satya slowly opens her eyes.  


"We slept the whole night like this?" Satya is appalled.  


"Si."  


She separates herself from the other woman. Sombra stretches out on the floor.  


"Can we make breakfast?" she asks, "We have a long day ahead of us and I want bacon."  


"I don't have any bacon. I don't like it."  


Sombra frowns. "We'll make something work."  


They settle on cereal. Sombra pours a second bowl while Satya watches in disgust.  


"You're spilling it everywhere," she complains.  


"Calm down, amiga. I'll clean it up when I'm done." She accidentally overflows the bowl with milk.  


"Please be careful." Satya stresses. She stands up and walks away.  


"What's her deal?" Sombra mutters to herself.  


\----  
They show up to Talon Headquarters fifteen minutes late.  


"You're the one who's been working here longer!" Satya steams, "How do you not know where it is!"  


"I'm not perfect like you, okay? Sombra stares at her.  


Satya calms down, "Perfect?"  


She shakes it off and looks away, "Sarcasm."  


"Will you two stop fighting?" Reyes interrupts them before they tear each other apart.  


The women stare at him expectantly.  


"You're working together for now, and you have to deal with that." Reyes crosses his arms. "Ms. Vaswani is new here, and you need to show her how things work."  


Sombra rolls her eyes.  


"I saw that," he growls, "I will put you on bathroom duty if you keep it up."  


"Okay," Sombra whines.  


"Also," he continues, "You'll be sharing an office ."  


Sombra keeps her mouth shut.  


\----  
Sombra's office is not meant for two people. Sometimes Amelie would hang out on her bed while she worked, but she was never in the way. Satya, now infringing in her personal space, is in the way.  


"You're so disorganized." Satya searches the room for any semblance of order.  


"It's organized how I want it to be," she snaps back, "Only I can understand."  


"If you say so."  


She fidgets with a pen she found on the desk.  


"You can sit on my bed and take a nap," Sombra suggests.  


Hesitantly, she sits down. The bed is not comfortable. Sombra continues digging through her work, papers going everywhere. Satya watches anxiously.  


"May I help you organize a bit?" she asks.  


"Stay out of my business." Sombra glares at her.  


She goes quiet, waiting on the bed. She lies down and faces the wall.  


Suddenly, the door slides open.  


"Hello, cherie," Amelie greets, "Am I interrupting?"  


She glances at the woman on the bed. Her eyes go wide.  


"I didn't know you had a girl over. Forgive me for interrupting."  


"She's just a work partner," Sombra huffs.  


"Oh, dear, you know relationships with coworkers make things awkward."  


Sombra walks up to her and puts her hands on her shoulders.  


"Nothing is going on between me and her," she states, "Nothing ever will. I am being forced to work with her for the next week."  


"Well that's new," Amelie laughs.  


She is met with a deadly stare. They step out of the room for a moment leaving Satya alone.  


\----  
Sombra works on her computer while Satya works from the bed. Her hard light projections cover the mattress with models of different buildings. Sombra pays no attention to her and instead tries to focus on her work. She puts in headphones to tune out the world around her. She can still see Satya out of the corner of her eye. The woman remains on the bed, working on something confusing and not her business.  


A knock on the door makes her lose her train of thought.  


“It’s open.” Sombra leans her head in her hand.  


Reyes walks in, holding a stack of papers.  


“What’s that?” she asks.  


“Intel,” he answers, setting the papers carefully on her disorganized desk, “Something big is coming up with Overwatch, and we need to get there before them.”  


“I’ll get it done tonight,” Sombra promises.  


Reyes turns to Satya still working on the bed.  


“I see you have my models finished for me.”  


Satya holds up her work for him, “You can take them. I’m almost done reviewing the plans. They’re very sound and the math checks out.”  


“Thank you, Satya,” he smiles at her.  


He turns back to Sombra, “We have a meeting in two hours, and please clean your office. I can’t tell what’s trash and what’s important.”  


“Okay, dad,” Sombra whines, “Let me work.”  


Reyes frowns at her, but decides to end the conversation there. He walks out the way he came.  


“You shouldn’t be rude to people for no reason,” Satya says, not looking up from her work.  


“I’m allowed to be in a bad mood sometimes,” Sombra huffs, “It’s not like I work in retail.”  


“You could afford to clean your desk though.”  


“I’m busy, amiga. Not now.” Her voice is sharp.  


\----  
Sombra comes back from her meeting to find her office completely rearranged. The desk is moved out of the way, and her papers are organized. She spots Satya going through more of her stuff.  


“Satya,” she tries to keep her voice low, “Stop touching my stuff.”  


“You need to be organized,” Satya argues, “It’s starting to bother me.”  


“It’s my office! Not yours!”  


Satya sets down the papers she is sorting. “Fine.”  


Sombra desperately goes through her new desk, trying to find where everything is. She throws a pile on the floor in frustration. Satya slips out of the room before she can say anything horrible to her.  


\----  
“I can’t stand her Amelie,” Sombra complains.  


Amelie rubs her back to calm her down. “It’s okay, cherie. It’s only been three days. You’ll get used to each other eventually.”  


“I don’t know where anything is anymore!” she rubs her face in frustration, “My office is hers now.”  


“She just wanted to help.”  


“I know.”  


Sombra sighs. She loosens her grip and leans into the other woman. Amelie squeezes her shoulder to loosen some tension. Sombra tries to relax. She takes a deep breath.  


“She just wants to help,” she says.  


“She doesn’t think the same way you do, my dear,” Amelie states, “You need to talk to her. Get used to her. Compromise with her.”  


“I’m bad at making friends, Amelie.”  


“I know,” she smiles, “That’s why we’re friends.”  


“Callate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sombras gay

The next day is unforgiving. Reyes piles them with assignments. Sombra tiredly works through them all, barely having time to herself. Amelie pops in briefly, but only to deliver her lunch; Sombra often forgets to eat when she gets invested in her work. She forgets Satya is in the room with her.  


“Sombra,” Satya’s voice breaks her focus, “You’ve been working all day without saying a word. Are you okay?”  


Sombra stands up and stretches. Her back is in a huge knot. The pain soon waivers and she feels the exhaustion from lack of sleep.  


"I need a drink." Sombra flops face first onto the bed next to Satya.  


"I don't drink."  


"You can be my designated driver," she beckons, "We're going."  
\----  


Downtown has too many bars to choose from.  


"That one," Sombra points, "Best margaritas, cheapest booze in the whole city."  


Satya finds herself in a gay bar next to a very drunk woman.  


"You sure you don't wanna try?"  


Satya stares at the bright pink, almost glowing drink.  


"It's very sweet."  


Sombra pushes the drink over. Hesitantly, she grasps the glass and takes a small sip. The sweet liquid is suprisingly nice.  


"Te gusta?"  


Satya nods and takes another sip.  


"Now you can loosen up a bit! You're always so tight."  


"I can't exactly loosen up," Satya admits, "I don't like being around this many people. The music hurts my ears."  


"Just relax, it's okay." Sombra pats her back. She is oddly comforting when she is drunk.  


Satya feels the crowd around her closing in. She takes another sip of the drink to make it go away. She feels Sombra's hand still resting on her back. They get another two drinks.  


"Can we go somewhere less crowded?" Satya asks.  


"Yeah. Are you okay?" Sombra is suprisingly compliant.  


They find a table in the back away from the main crowd. A couple sits a couple tables away making out.  


"I'm sorry," Satya apologizes, "I'm not fun to be around."  


“I just wanted a drink," Sombra answers, "No reason to get all sad on me."  


"I mean this whole time. Yesterday, earlier, tomorrow even. I'm just sad to be around."  


Sombra's tone changes, "Don't say that. It's my fault we don't get along. I'm mean to people on purpose."  


"Me too."  


"I feel like I have to push them away," she continues, "I'm not allowed to have friends."  


"No one wants to be friends with me."  


"Nonsense." Sombra puts her arm around her. "They just don't know you. You're a good person. I've seen your files. All you do is help people, just in the wrong ways."  


Satya is silent.  


"People only want to be friends with me because they can use me."  


"Me too."  


Sombra is leaning closer to her. She reaches for her hand. Satya takes it into her own.  


"We're more alike than we think," Sombra laughs.  


She looks into Satya's dark eyes. She leans in closer, but hesitates. Satya gazes at her, not sure what to do. Sombra closes her eyes and kisses her. She stops when she realizes Satya is not kissing back. She backs up.  


"I'm sorry," she repeats.  


"Can we go?" Satya whispers. She distracts herself with the hem of her skirt.  


They rush out. Both of them are too drunk to drive, but they never took a car there. The night air gives them chills. Sombra's thoughts race through her head. Neither of them has said a word.  


"Why did you do that?" Satya asks.  


"I'm drunk." Sombra's words are stuttered and broken.  


Satya waits for an actual answer.  


"This is the first time I've seen you without words."  


The woman remains silent. She shoves her hands into her pockets. Satya does the same. They distance themselves.  
\----  


Satya's apartment is cold and quiet. Sombra sits down on the couch, and Satya retreats to the bedroom. Her head hurts from all the liquor, but she wants more. Instead, she lies down on the couch and tries to fall asleep. Eventually, she gives up and turns on the television.  


She jumps to attention when she hears the door click.  


"Can we talk?  


"Sure." Sombra moves over to let her sit down.  


"Why did you kiss me?" Satya asks, "Be honest."  


"Can't a girl just kiss a hot woman without being questioned?"  


"You think I'm hot?"  


"Yeah."  


Satya goes silent.  


"Are you just using me?"  


"I'm not."  


"I'm sorry, but you're the least trustworthy person I know."  


Sombra glares at her, "I'm telling the truth, amiga."  


"You're drunk. I don't know if I can believe you."  


The woman huffs, "Listen, I'm fucking gay and every time I see you're face, I'm reminded how much I fucking love women. We have a lot in common and I really wanna get to know you, even if it's just as friends."  


She groans and rubs her face in her hands.  


"I believe you," Satya says, "But I don't know if I feel the same way."  


"You don't want to be my friend?"  


"No the other... thing... that you mentioned."  


"You're not into women."  


"Yeah." Satya whispers, feeling ashamed. "I don't think I'm attracted to anyone."  


"We can just be friends."  


The next morning is awkward. Sombra slept on the couch to avoid making Satya uncomfortable. She is extra careful pouring her cereal so Satya would not notice and complain. She feels horrible. She is used to rejection, but somehow this is different. She does not know why.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong?" Amelie asks, noticing Sombra staring blankly at her work.  


"I'm fine."  


"Where's the girl?"  


"Home."  


"If Reyes finds out you're getting suspended," she coughs, "But you're his favorite. Don't worry."  


"I don't want to be around her, okay?" Sombra slams her hand on the table, breaking her pencil.  


She throws the pieces on the ground in frustration.  


"Cherie, something is going on," Amelie walks over to the desk and sits in front of her, "I may hate everyone, but you've grown on me and I want to help."  


"Satya hates me." Sombra slumps into her chair and hugs her knees.  


"Why does that matter? Oh."  


A subtle smile perks on her face.  


"You like her."  


"Do not."  


"You're acting like a lovesick puppy. You like her like a stupid high school crush."  


"I never went to high school."  


"Still."  


Sombra groans. "It's no use. She hates me."  


\----  
Satya sits alone in her apartment. She knows she needs to find Sombra. She ran out so fast before she could say anything. Her phone remains quiet, her texts and calls unanswered.  


"I need to find her." She worries. "Soon."  


Talon Headquarters is a good place to start. The building is too confusing to navigate alone. She hurries to find anyone she knows to help her, avoiding large unwavering crowds.  


"Oh look it's Symmettra." An unfamiliar voice startles her.  


A large man bumps into her.  


"I don't use that name anymore."  


"Doesn't matter," the man says, "You work for Volskaya Industries. That shitty company screwed me over and you're the poster child."  


"I don't work there. What are you talking about?" Satya takes a step back.  


"I'm talking about how I was sent here to kill you."  


She goes silent. Panic sets in. The man grabs her wrist and pulls her away to an empty room. He throws her on the ground and pulls a knife from his pocket.  


"Stand still, so I can make this fast."  


\----  
Sombra's phone buzzes.  


"You should answer it, cherie." Amelie slides it in front of her.  


She grabs the phone and looks at the lit screen. Satya is calling her. She takes a deep breath and answers the phone.  


"What's up?" she says casually.  


"Help," a muffled voice yells.  


The phone picks up the sounds of slamming and struggling.  


Sombra sprints out the door, using the phone call to track her location.  


\----  
Satya trips over a fallen box as she backs up. The man takes advantage and quickly kicks her in the side. She struggles to stand back up, but he is already too close. The knife makes a deep cut on her arm.  


"Stop moving," he hisses, "You're making this hard enough."  


He holds her head down so he can position the knife at her throat.  


Suddenly, the door kicks open and Sombra is in the room fuming.  


"Back off," she holds her gun at him.  


He turns to look at her. Satya grabs his hand to pull the knife away. Sombra jumps on him and smashes the gun on his head making him pass out.  


"Are you okay?" Sombra jumps on her.  


She checks her throat for any signs of cuts.  


"I'm okay," Satya cries.  


She covers the wound on her arm.  


She sits her up, "We need to get you to the medical bay."  


"I'm okay," Satya lies, her tears streaming down her face.  


She leans into Sombra and hugs her.  


"Never leave me again," she says between sobs, "I missed you."  


Sombra hugs her back and strokes her hair. She kisses her cheek to comfort her.  


\----  
With everything taken care of, Reyes lets them leave early.  


"I'll make sure that mole gets what he deserves," he assures them.  


"Thank you," Satya says.  


"Get some rest for a couple days," Reyes instructs, "I'll be here if you need me."  


"Okay, dad," Sombra rolls her eyes.  


He pulls them in for a hug. Sombra hugs him back tight.  


\----  
"I'm scared to be alone," Satya whispers, "Never leave me again."  


"I won't," Sombra assures her, "If I break that promise, I'll tell you my real name."

"Sounds fair."

Sombra laughs.

The subway train rolls to a stop and they get on. They take a seat next to each other in the back. Satya takes Sombra's hand and squeezes it. Sombra tries not to think about it. The train shakes and stutters as it moves.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Those drinks we had the other night."

Sombra cracks a smile, "I can make it work. Is there any food you want?"

"I don't know," she answers, "I feel too anxious to eat."

They compromise with Chinese takeout on the walk home.

"The sky reminds me of you," Satya says looking up at the sunset.

"Why's that?"

"There's so many beautiful purples and pinks."

Sombra blushes.

"Purple is my favorite color."

"I think it might be mine too."

She looks away embarrassed. She fidgets with the plastic bag holding their food.

"Is there a liquor store near here?" Sombra asks.

Satya breaks out of her daze. "There's one on the corner by my apartment."

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

The women settle on the couch with their drinks. Satya leans closer to her. Sombra puts her arm around her casually. Her other hand flicks through channels on tv. Satya leans into her casually and sips on her drink.  


"Are you sure you want to watch tv?" Satya asks.  


"Kinda?" Sombra answers, "Nothing's really on."  


Her attention stays on the tv. She does not notice Satya downing her drink in one large gulp.  


"We can do something else."  


"Like what?" Sombra turns the television off.  


"Get to know each other."  


"Romantic." She comments, smirking at her.  


"Shut up."  


"I have another idea."  


Satya raises an eyebrow at her.  


"We can play poker. Winner chooses what the other gives up."  


"I'm good at card games," Satya challenges, "I'll win."  


"We'll see."  


\----  
Three drinks and three rounds later and Sombra has the bed to herself for the next week. She lays down a full house.  


"I want drinks on you this weekend," she smiles triumphantly.  


"I don't enjoy clubbing." Satya lies down her hand, a straight flush.  


"Dammit. What do you want from me?"  


She takes her time thinking. Sombra stares at her expectantly.  


"I want a kiss."  


"What."  


"You heard me." Satya tries to hide her blush.  


She gets her cool back. "I was hoping you'd say that."  


She leans in slowly. Satya freezes, not sure how to act. She tries to keep her cool. Sombra positions herself over her. She uses her hand to guide her. Slowly, she brings herself to her. She pecks her cheek. Satya blinks, trying to figure out what happened.  


"There you go." Sombra laughs.  


Satya sits there in shock. She wanted, expected, something more.  


"That's..."  


Before she can finish the sentence, Sombra is on her. Her arms wrap around her to pull her closer. Satya leans into her. Their lips are uncomfortably close. Satya feels her heart beating faster.  


"Do you want this?"  


"Yes." Satya's heart races.  


Sombra kisses her. Satya kisses back. She grasps at Sombra's shirt. Sombra slowly pushes her down until she is lying on the floor. She kisses her deeper, her hands keeping Satya in place. She presses hard against her.  


Finally, she stops. Satya lies on the floor eyes closed. They sit in silence.  


"That was good," Satya breaks the silence.  


"I can do better." Sombra keeps her cool.  


"Can you?"  


"Excuse you."  


She mutters something in Spanish before standing up. She lends Satya a hand.  


"Can we try something?" she asks.  


She slips her hand around Satya’s waist to pull her in.  


"What are we trying?"  


"Nothing extreme," Sombra says, "This is your first time, yes?"  


Satya nods. "I would like to go slow. This is a lot for me."  


Sombra leads her to the bedroom and sits her gently on the bed.  


"May I take your shirt off? And mine?"  


Another nod. She slips off her shirt, and Satya helps with hers. She barely has any time to enjoy the sight of Sombra half-naked on her. Sombra sits in her lap and starts kissing her on the lips. Satya closes her eyes and leans into it. She holds her on her lap as she continues.  


Sombra pushes her hair back to reveal her neck. She begins kissing the exposed area. "Tell me if it hurts too much."  


"Hurts?"  


Satya gasps as Sombra bites down gently on her neck. She leaves a small mark and kisses it to apologize.  


"That's good."  


Sombra experiments more on her. Satya grips harder on her with every mark and every kiss. She buries herself in her, loving every second of it. Sombra takes advantage of how sensitive she is. Her responsiveness makes her rougher.  
Sombra traces a finger down Satya's side. She pulls her closer. Satya breathes harder against her. Sombra focuses on her chest. She brings her hand back to magically unhook her bra. Satya adjusts to let her slip it off her easily. Sombra sloppily kisses her breasts. She pushes her down onto the bed to get a better vantage. She runs a hand through Satya’s dark hair. Satya leans into her touch. They stare at each other lovingly for a moment. Sombra leans down to kiss her on the cheek before going back down on her.  


She pins herself against the woman. She holds her in place as she lets loose on her. The marks get darker on her skin. Satya enjoys every second of it. She squirms under her with every bite, wanting more. She bites her lip to keep from whining. Sombra's hand wanders between her legs, gently teasing her inner thighs. Satya closes her legs.  


"No wait." Satya stutters.  


Sombra pulls away immediately.  


"Too far?"  


She nods.  


"Thank you for telling me." She plants a kiss on Satya's cheek.  


They settle into bed.  


\----  
They wake up in the morning on top of each other. Satya blushes and removes herself from the other woman. Sombra is too hungover to care.  
"I can barely feel my face," she groans, "I want food and sleep."  


"I can make you breakfast," Satya slides off the bed before realizing she is topless.  


Sombra winks at her. "That's a good look on you."  


She looks away embarrassed. Sombra tosses her a shirt out of pity, one of her shirts. She tries to count all the hickeys before they are covered. At least 12. She follows Satya to the kitchen.  


"How much did I drink last night?" she rubs her head in pain.  


"I only had two drinks."  


Sombra looks at the five empty bottles in the living room.  


"I didn't know I could handle that much tequila."  


"You had one beer too."  


"Oh never mind."  


Satya scrambles eggs in a pan absentmindedly. Sombra sits at the kitchen counter trying to hack the toaster. The toast pops out with a sugar skull burned onto one side. She puts it on a plate, and Satya admires it before covering it with eggs.  


"What do you want to do today?" Sombra asks.  


She digs into her breakfast.  


"Rest. I almost died yesterday."  


"Oh, yeah true." Sombra thinks aloud, "Maybe a lazy day in bed?"  


"I suppose I have to."  


"How's your cut healing?" the woman jumps up to check.  


"It's going to scar."  


"I have a lot of those."  


"Why?"  


"It's too early in the morning for stories," Sombra groans.  


"I'm curious."  


Sombra glares at her.  


"I'll do your laundry."  


"Deal."  


\----  
"This one's from when I broke into Overwatch headquarters," Sombra points at a long scar on her shoulder, "Morrison gave it to me."  


"How did you even get in?"  


"It was early on," she shrugs, "Just a monkey in base with some valuable tech. Ran into everyone else outside."  


Satya sits closer to her on the bed. She studies Sombra's body closely.  


"What about this?" Satya points out a metal piece on her back covered by her tank top.  


"That's my spine."  


"You're what."  


Sombra slips off her shirt revealing the rest of the metal spine.  


"I needed to be more flexible," she explains, "I kinda regret it now, but I need it."  


"You willingly replaced your spine?"  


She nods. Satya glances at her own arm.  


"What about you?" she gestures at the arm.  


"I lost my arm when my home was attacked by omnics. When Volskaya recruited me, they wanted to turn my arm into a tool, turn me into a tool."  


"And they did."  


"Never again." A tear rolls down her cheek.  


Sombra wipes the tear away and hugs her. "It's okay. I'll never let then touch you again."  


Satya leans into her. "Thank you."  


She sits cradled in her arms. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Sombra rests her head on her shoulder and does the same.  


"Can I ask you something?" Sombra breaks the silence.  


"What?"  


"Do you like me?"  


"Of course I do."  


"I mean the other way."  


Satya hugs her tighter.  


"I don't know." she says softly, "I'm sorry."  


"It's okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Reyes wants them back at work after some important intel comes in. Sombra sleeps through the call and Amelie's onslaught of texts.

"Sombra!"  


Someone is shaking her. She opens her eyes to see Satya over her.  


"Good morning," she yawns, "You look cute."  


Satya glares at her. "Enough flattery. We have to go."  


"Relax. We got time."  


Satya groans, "I don't want to get fired a week into the job."  


"I'll make it up to you and work late with you tonight, okay?"  


Satya nods in agreement.  


"Can I get a kiss before we go?" Sombra smiles at her cheekily.  


She rolls her eyes, "Yes."  


\----  
"Why do you have a bed in your office?" Satya asks.  


The bed squeaks under her pressure. She fluffs the pillow and hugs it.  
"I love sleeping on the job, if you know what I mean."  


"So you sleep in this bed when you should be working?"  


"Oh I'm working," Sombra winks.  


"I want to end your existence sometimes."  


"Me too, princesa."  


She jumps on the bed next to her and lies down.  


"What are you doing?" Satya asks.  


"I wanna take a nap."  


"You have work to do, Sombra."  


"So do you."  


"I finished my blueprints hours ago!"  


Sombra pretends to snore. She can feel her furious glare on her back.  


"Wake up, asshole!"  


Sombra jumps up. "Did you just?"  


They stare at each other silently.  


"You did."  


"No."  


"Yes."  


"No."  


"You swore!"  


"No!"  


"You called me an asshole!"  


"Sombra."  


Sombra hugs her. "I'm so proud."  


"Stop touching me."  


"No."  


She squeezes her tighter.  


"You're not perfect anymore. I tainted you."  


"I've never been perfect."  


"You are to me."  


Satya burns up at the statement.  


"Shut up."  


\----  
Sombra is left alone a moment as Satya attends a meeting with Reyes. She sighs and slumps into her chair. Her works sits ominously in front of her as she actively tries to ignore it.  


"Did you do it yet?" Amelie slips into the room.  


"Do what?"  


"You mean who."  


"Gross," Sombra gags.  


"I just want to know what's going on between you two." Amelie sits herself on her desk.  


"Nothing!" she snaps.  


Amelie eyes her suspiciously. "I don't believe you."  


Sombra sighs and leans her head in her hand. "We got drunk and made out."  


"And that's it?" she smirks at her.  


"That's it."  


She is suddenly invested in her work.  


"You two are adorable," Amelie says, "I don't know why you hate each other. You have a lot in common."  


"I know."  


"You both don't talk about your problems when you need to."  


"I know."  


There is a knock at the door.  


"There's been a change of plans," Reyes announces.  


Satya slips in behind him.  


"There's a big corporate event tonight," he continues, "Overwatch agents are going to be there, and we need to know why."  


"If it's corporate I can look into what major spending has been going on with you know who," Sombra suggests.  


"Get to work then," Reyes says, "I also want you to do some undercover work."  


"Tonight?"  


"Yes. It's a huge event. No one will notice you."  


"Who's going?" Amelie interjects.  


"I want all three of you to go."  


"I'll get ready." She rushes out of the room.  


"What is this event exactly?" Sombra asks.  


"A formal dinner."  


"You know I hate wearing a dress."  


Reyes sighs, "You don't have to."  


Sombra brightens up.  


\----  
Sombra sits by the door waiting for Satya to get ready.  


"You're lucky all those hickeys are faded," she smiles deviously.  


"Shut up and help me." Satya holds up her hair so she can zip the dress. Her fingers skim up Satya's back. Her touch is light and soft.  


She turns around to show off the dress. Its light colors and faded patterns with gold accents grab Sombra's attention.  


"You look gorgeous." She struggles to find words.  


"Don't lie to me."  


"I'm not lying, Satya." Sombra says, "I'm a good liar, but I would never lie to you."  


"That's reassuring."  


"I mean it. I care about you."  


"Only because you have to."  


"Satya, listen to me," Sombra puts her hand on her shoulders delicately, "If I had the choice to do this again, I would. I hope after this week ends, we're still together, even just as friends."  


"Me too."  


\----  
They arrive at the venue dressed way too fancy for Sombra's liking. She adjusts her tie to ease some anxiety. Satya immediately fixes it for her.  


"Stop messing with it," she scolds, "You look good."  


"Sorry," Sombra whines, "I hate fancy clothing. Too tight."  


"Do you want to switch?" Satya asks, "I wear the suit, and you wear the dress?"  


Sombra blushes thinking of Satya in a suit.  


"No thank you."  


"If you guys bicker like that inside, you'll be the center of attention in no time," Amelie sighs.  


They both glare at the smug woman. They head toward the building. The security officers check bags and IDs of everyone going in. The women ready their fake identities.  


"I'll meet you later in the bathroom," Amelie states, "Text me if you need something. Don't be seen with me."  


She separates from the group. Sombra and Satya head in.  


"Let me check your bag," the security officer holds out his hand to take Satya's purse.  


Satya hands it over while Sombra pulls out her fake invitation.  


"Miss Caldwin, I don't see you on the guest list."  


"Excuse me?" Sombra waves her invitation out for him to see, "I believe there's been a mistake. Surely my partner is on the list?"  


The officer checks again. He looks from Satya's ID to the list and back again. He flips to the othet page, running his finger over every name.  


"My mistake," he apologizes.  


The women walk by safely. Sombra slips her hand into Satya's to keep her close. A young woman bumps into her.  


"Excuse me, miss!" she apologizes, "Wasn't watching where I was going!"  


Her British accent is strikingly familiar.  


"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sombra asks.  


The mysterious woman rubs the back of her neck. "I don't believe I know you, ma'am. Sorry 'bout that."  


Sombra examines her closer. Satya hugs her arm nervously.  


"You look like someone I know," she laughs, "Sorry about the misunderstanding."  


They part ways.  


"Do you know her?" Satya asks.  


"She looks like the small Brit from Overwatch. I ran into her on a mission once."  


"It's probably her."  


Her phone buzzes. Sombra opens it to find a text from Amelie.

**WIDOW** : found one  
**SOMBRA** : where?  
**WIDOW** : I'm taking care of it  
**SOMBRA** : thanks bb ;)

The crowd of people in the ballroom grows larger as the main event arrives. Assigned seating at the front is filled with important looking people. Sombra recognizes a few, most she has stolen from or found out dirty secrets.  


"How's it goin', ladies?" a man interupts them.  


"Bad, now that you're here," Satya mumbles.  


"What's that?" he steps closer to them.  


"She said we're busy. Leave us alone."  


The man pouts at them. "Are you sure?"  


Sombra groans, overly frustrated with men in general, but this one in particular is on her nerves.  


"We're quite sure."  


"Bitch." The man turns to leave.  


Satya fumbles with her dress. Her attention stays on her fingers. Sombra rubs her back to comfort her. She leans into it.  


"I stole his wallet," Sombra smirks.  


"He deserved it." Satya says, "He can afford it anyway."  


Sombra pockets the money in the wallet and throws the rest on the floor carelessly. No one cares enough to pick it up. She searches the room for a familiar face. Amelie is mysteriously missing. Her way of disappearing whenever needed never ceased to amaze Sombra.  


The night proceeds smoothly. Dinner is served and a band plays in the background. Satya tries to enjoy herself, finding comfort in Sombra's company. She laughs at her corny jokes, and makes light conversation with other guests sitting at the table. She slips her hand underneath the table to find Sombra's. They link hands and squeeze tight.  


Sombra stands up to find her way to the bathroom. Satya trails behind, holding her hand. They make it into the bathroom. A group of women stand in front of the mirrors touching up their hair and makeup. They take no notice to the other two women.  


"This is nicer than my apartment," Sombra whispers, "The soap alone costs more than my rent."  


Satya laughs, making one of the women scoff. The group dissipates and they are left alone in the bathroom.  


"There's something going on," Sombra states, "The party is a distraction."  


"Maybe there's a back room where some of the VIPs are going?"  


"We need to find it. Where's the spider when you need her?"  


"I'm peeing, bitch." A voice comes from one of the stalls.  


Sombra jumps in surprise. "How."  


"Give me a moment," she interrupts.  


They wait for her to wash her hands. Sombra notices a few dark marks peeking out from under her dress. The sheer cut hides it well. Sombra decides not to point it out.  


"Did you find the agent?" Sombra asks.  


"Yes," Amelie answers absentmindedly, "We won't be hearing from her, but I believe there is another agent among us."  


"I'll keep my eye out," she replies, "More importantly, what is this event for?"  


"Cover." Amelie sats blatantly, "Something's going on in the background and it's not good."  


"We need to get in there."  


Loud applause interrupts them. They rush out to see what is happening. A man stands on the stage waving to the crowd in front of him. Sombra scans the crowd for suspicious activity. All the security guards are missing.  


"Amelie!" she points at a man running through the crowd, "Get that man!"  


She is already gone. Sombra feels the pressure on her. Satya can barely breathe. She grabs Sombra's hand and squeezes as tight as she can. She jumps at the sound of a gunshot. Screams fill the room. Sombra sprints through the crowd. Another man pulls out a gun. The man on stage runs for cover.  


The attacker reloads his gun for another fatal shot. Sombra tackles him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. A shot fires into the air it escapes from his grasp. She punches him in the face to knock him out.  


Another shot rings into the air. Sombra screams in pain and falls to the floor. She desperately grabs her wound to stop the bleeding.  


Satya watches in horror. She sprints over to the fallen woman.  


"Where did they hit you?" she asks.  


"It's fine," Sombra insists, "Just nicked my shoulder."  


"Sombra," her voice is panicked and barely audible, "You're bleeding. I need to get you out of here."  


"We don't leave until the job is done." She tries to stand back up, but immediately loses balance.  


Her vision goes blurry and she blacks out. She falls limply into Satya's arms. Satya uses all her strength to carry Sombra to safety. The horrified screams ring through her ears. The overstimulation makes her crack. She cannot hear her own thoughts. She feels her body giving up, but she cannot stop.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wake up, Sombra.” A muffled voice calls to her.  


A faded figure stands over her. She can only hear her heavy breaths and only feel chest moving, Something is wrong, but she cannot tell what. Her thoughts are fuzzy. Nothing is coherent. A ringing resonates in her ear. Is this what death feels like? Is she dying? Did they finally give her what she deserved? No. She deserves better than this.  


She feels a hand grab her own. Suddenly, everything is clear. Bright lights blind her as she regains her vision. She tries to sit up, but doubles back in pain.  


“What happened?” Sombra asks, her voice weak.  


“You died.” She answers frankly, “But you came back.”  


“Did I save the day at least?”  


“Kinda,” Satya answers, “It was a set-up to kill a major politician who was pro-omnic. He lived a few died. You saved us in the long run. It was a ploy to put their own people in the government.”  


Sombra knocks her head back into her pillow, “That’s good. I don’t like rich freaks pulling the strings. That’s why I became a hacker.”  


She closes her eyes so she can think. She takes a deep breath and squeezes Satya’s hand.  


“Don’t do that again,” Satya scolds her, “You almost died.”  


“What do you care?”  


“I do care,” she admits, her gaze shifts down at the floor, “I would hate to see you die before we can share our feelings.”  


“We’re doing what?” Sombra’s head hurts.  


Satya sits on the bed next to her. She adjusts the blanket to cover the woman better.  


“I know what I said, but I do have feelings for you. I can’t deny them now.”  


“Satya, are you okay?”  


“I want to be more than friends, Sombra.”  


“What.”  


“We have a special connection, and you’re the only person who knows me, who I want to really know me.”  


“I feel the same way,” Sombra says.  


Satya loses her words. She focuses back on her dress. She never changed, so the bloodstains are still all over her dress and herself. She had gotten used to watching people she cared about dying, being covered in their blood as she desperately wanted to save them but couldn’t. However, Sombra came back for her. She didn’t leave her.  


“Promise me,” Satya speaks up, her words weak as she holds back tears, “To never leave me again.”  


“I promise.”  


Satya lies down next to her on the bed. Sombra puts an arm around her. She tries not to tear up. They lean into each other and fall asleep.  


\----  
Sombra stays home to recover from her injuries. Reyes gives her as much time as she needs to recover.  


“Sombra, you’re like a daughter to me,” he says, “I hate seeing you get hurt.”  


“It’s part of the job,” she answers.  


“I know,” Reyes feels himself tearing up. He wipes them away hoping she does not notice.  


“Come here,” Sombra holds her arms out.  


He leans down to hug her. They hold each other tight, never wanting to let go. He hates seeing her get hurt.  


“Will you visit me during the week?”  


“Yes,” Sombra laughs, “Of course I will.”  


They say their goodbyes and part ways. Sombra leans back and tries to fall asleep. For a moment, the pain is gone and she can breathe.  


\----  
“Cherie, wake up,” a voice calls to her.  


She opens her eyes slowly, but sees no one. Carefully, she props herself up so she can look around.  


“Amelie?” she calls out.  


She turns to see Amelie right next to her. She is too tired to react.  


“Are you feeling better?” she asks, “It’s only been one day, but I miss you.”  


“I’m in a lot of pain,” Sombra admits, “Enough that I can’t get up.”  


“Take your time, Cherie. I am covering for you while you’re gone, but I hate field work.”  


“And Satya?”  


“She stays with me at work, but I will bring her back to you safe.”  


“Thank you,” Sombra is relieved.  


“Have you admitted your feelings yet?”  


Sombra groans and rolls her eyes. “Yes. I did.”  


“That’s absolutely adorable,” Amelie lights up, “I hope you two work out. You look so cute together.”  


“Thanks,” she sighs, “Now get out. I want to rest.”

\----  


Sombra feels good enough to go visit Talon the next day. She shows up around noon when her friends are eating lunch. She first checks the break room to find Reyes and Amelie sitting at a table together eating sandwiches.

“What a pleasant surprise!” Reyes jumps up to give his adopted daughter a hug.

Sombra hugs him back. “Careful. I’m fragile.”

She looks around the room for Satya.

“Where is she?” she asks.

“Working,” Amelie says, “She’s been working herself harder than usual. Maybe you should go over there and give her a break.”

She winks at Sombra. Sombra sighs. She goes to find Satya.

Satya is in her office working hard as ever. The desk is covered with blueprints and scribbles of math equations. She does not notice Sombra walk in.

“Hey there,” Sombra surprises her from behind.

The woman jumps making Sombra laugh.

“I’m working,” Satya huffs.

“I thought you would be happy to see me,” Sombra pouts.

“I am.” Satya gets up to hug her.

“Can I ask you something about yesterday?”

“Of course.”

“Yesterday, you said you never wanted me to leave you,” she says, “And said that we shared feelings. Were you trying to ask me out in your weird way?”

“I suppose.” Satya says, “I’ve never asked anyone out before.” 

“Now’s your chance,” Sombra winks at her.

Satya blushes. “Can you do it?”

“Of course,” she replies, “But I’m gonna make it cheesy and embarrassing.”

“Please don’t.”

Sombra gets down on one knee and takes Satya’s hand. She shuffles through her pockets to pull out a ring. The ring is small and battered, but neither of them care. Sombra slides the ring onto Satya’s finger. She kisses her hand and looks up. 

“Satya Vaswani,” she says elegantly, “Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Of course,” her girlfriend responds.

She can feel herself tearing up. Sombra stands up to hug her. She squeezes back, never wanting to let go. She kisses her on the cheek lovingly. Sombra moves to kiss her on the lips. She sits in her lap excitedly to cover her in kisses. Satya laughs with joy. They gaze into each other’s eyes and everything else disappears. They never want to separate for as long as they live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading! i wanted the ending to be nice and cute


End file.
